Kurama
Nine-Tails, also known as Kitsune and also the Nine-Tailed Fox, is one of the Tailed Beasts who as a form of a nine-tailed fox. He is a villain of the Lord of Chaos with the power over wind and fire, although currently he only has fire powers. He was formed when the Lord of Order divided the energy of the Ten-Tails. Currently, he is sealed inside Prince Star Knight, having recovering half of his energy. Personality Nine-Tails is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. He expresses great pride in its power, believing himself to be the strongest of the tailed beasts due to his belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails, which earned Nine-Tails nothing but disapproval from his brethren, especially Shukaku, the One-Tail. He does easily get annoyed when Star uses a power other than his own, claiming his jinchuriki needs no other power than his own. Long years of receiving the Lord of Order's other creations' negative treatment caused Nine-Tails to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming himself to be the living embodiment of hatred. This led him to be cruel and enjoy seeing his opponents suffering. Skills As a matter of fact, Nine-Tails is considerated as being the strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts. He is also very cunning. That, with his power, was what prevented him for being captured and sealed by the ones who wanted his power. Even for a tailed beast, Nine-Tails possesses massive reserves of powerful energy, required to be sealed last into the Ten-Tails' body to avoid overloading it. As a tailed beast, Nine-Tails can create a Tailed Beast Ball, able to fire it in various forms such as a continuous beam or rapid multiple spheres. Unlike most tailed beasts, Nine-Tails can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low chakra. He can control fire at ease, being able to handle Leaf Mane, the General of Nature, as fire is one of her weakness. His fire is so powerful that it can burn Leaf Mane's matrix. He also has power over wind, however, since Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin sealed most of his powers, he no longer controls wind. This probably changes when he recovers half of his power before being sealed inside Star Knight. Nine-Tails' affinity for wind nature energy is passed to his Jinchuriki. Nine-Tails is very cunning and can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. He also was able to predict that the Lord of Order would try to seal him again when the Lord of Chaos started to want to resurrect Ten-Tails. He planned to escape by provoking Heartbeat again. His plan only failed because he didn't know that there was another Jinchuriki to him. Family Description in the Saga Background Nine-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Over the centuries, Nine-Tails developed an hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated him and his brethren, being called as Kitsune by the ponies of the Pony World. At one point during the time where the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest were capturing the Tailed Beasts, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Aeropolis were assigned to capture Nine-Tails, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of his power by eating the flesh of his stomach for two weeks, forcing Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. In order to stop Kitsune, Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin sealed him in Heartbeat who became a Jinchuriki. But, after using her unstable emotions against her when she tried to control his power, he escapes, so Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin seal most of his powers, making him smaller and weaker. Later, he is captured by Leaf Mane who sends him to Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus In "Arbor, the King of Tress", the Lord of Chaos sends Kitsune to burn Everyfree Forest. While during that, he faces Thunder Night and Shadow Claw, but he is able to easily handle them. It was then that Leaf Mane appears and is able to defeat him. However, before she can imprison him in the prison-book, the Lord of Chaos saves the nine-tailed fox. After Arbor is convinced to stop his revenge agains ponykind, Kitsune appears and put Leaf Mane's matrix on fire, weaking both her and Arbor. Fortunately, Shadow Claw appears, with his power restored by the Lord of Order and defeats him. After Arbor becomes the new matrix, Leaf Mane imprisons Kitsune in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he is returned to his cell in Tartarus. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox While being imprisoned in Tartarus again, Nine-Tails reconsiders his loyalty toward the Lord of Chaos, deciding to stop serving him. Suspecting the Lord of Chaos would try to resurrect Ten-Tails and that he would need him, Nine-Tails realized the Lord of Order would try to seal him in a Jinchuriki to stop his brother. Thinking that Jinchuriki would be Heartbeat, as he though she was the only one who was compatible with him, Nine-Tails waited for that moment. After the Lord of Order had decided to turn Star Knight into a Jinchuriki in "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Golden Paladin goes take him. When they arrive to the limits of the Light Kingdom, Nine-Tails gets to know that he will be sealed inside Star Knight what would ruin his plan to escape. He tries to fight, but he is hold by Golden Paladin. After Leaf Mane returns to him half of his power, Golden Paladin seals him inside Star Knight. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", a portion of his energy gets loose and briefly takes the shape of a fox. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", in order to induce Star to use the fox's energy, Golden Paladin pushed him off a cliff. In a desperate act to save his own life, Star entered in his subconscious and met with Nine-Tails for the first time. Although Nine-Tails initially terrified his Jinchūriki by revealing his strong desire to kill and devour him, Star boldly demanded the fox to give him his energy as a form of "rent money" for living in his body. Realising that his death would result in his own, Nine-Tails complied, giving Star enough energy to release his wings from Golden Paladin's rope and fly out of the cliff. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", after all the damages Ulysses afflicted to Star, Nine-Tails quickly gave Star enough energy to heal his wounds almost instantly and entered his initial jinchuriki form. Then, Nine-Tails berated the unconscious Star for being too weak and gave him more of his usual energy to attain the one-tailed form, something the fox indicated that he should be grateful for. In "A Danger With Four Tails", during Star's training under Golden Paladin, the young prince starts to gain better control of the Nine-Tails' chakra, being able to wield the energy cloak up to two tails. Wanting to test his limits, Golden tweaked the seal enough for additional energy to be unleashed. However, the Nine-Tails took advantage of this and began mocking Star, using Star's negative emotions to overwhelm him with additional energy. This ultimately caused Star to slip into a four-tailed second phase state, which allowed the Nine-Tails to go on a rampage in Star's body. Golden Paladin was able to reseal the fox's chakra, but with the price of Blue Sword being severely injured. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, when his three-tailed form was proven insufficient in his fight against Ulysses, Star gave into the Nine-Tails and entered his four-tailed form. The Nine-Tails took control of his senses and began to attack everything that was around him, including both Ulysses and Gleaming Shield. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, when Star starts to get frustrated when he is not being able to combine wind energy with his Spiraling Sphere, Nine-Tails began to offer Star his energy, but he firmly rejected his assistance. The fox became contemptuous at Star, mocking him that if it wasn't for his power, he would be nothing. He then tempted Star to break the seal so he can "grant" him all of his power, but he still refused. Nine-Tails then says that Star will see that he indeed needs him and starts to put him under his influence, only for Golden to suppress him. In “Twilight’s Determination”, during Star's training at Animarium, the Nine-Tails prevented Tough Skin from fusing with Naruto, making it impossible for him to mould natural energy for Star. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, during Star's battle with the General of Chaos, he slipped into his second phase form right after the General appeared to have killed Moonlight. Despite the Golden Paladin's sealing spell’s attempts to suppress it, the Nine-Tails quickly seized the necklace and crushed it. When Naruto was soon contained by the General's Planetary Devastation Spell, the Nine-Tails tempted Star to entrust his heart to him so that he could destroy everything that was causing Star pain, thus distorting the seal to the point where the eight-tailed form was released. Before it could convince him to completely remove the seal, the Lord of Order appeared in Naruto's subconscious and stopped him. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, after the Lord of Order stopped Star from unsealing him, he has a great argue with the Lord of Order, accusing him of not caring for him and the others Tailed Beasts, as he didn’t stop ponies and the other creations from capture them. But the Lord of Order says that he is the one that makes his own fate and the takes Star to another place to talk to him. In “Facing Nine-Tails”, after Star completed the first step at the Waterfall of Truth, Hawthorn then led Star to a special room within the secret temple behind the waterfall, where he would fight the Nine-Tails. When Star entered his subconscious, the Nine-Tails expressed surprise as he could no longer sense any hatred within him, and questioned Star about where the "real him" was, to which Star replied that the real him was right in front of him. After Star used the key to unlock the seal, the Nine-Tails pushed the cage's doors and fired a blast at him, but Hawthorn used the remaining bit of the Eight-Tails' power to contain the attack. While in Sage Mode, Star was able to weaken the Nine-Tails with the Spiraling Star and started to drain out his chakra. However, the Nine-Tails planted his hatred within his drained energy, and it suddenly began to consume Star, making him lose the control and forcing him out of Sage Mode. Just before Star completely succumbed, Heartbeat appeared, halted his transformation, and used her power to subdue the Nine-Tails, to which the fox reacted in anger and shock when he recognised her energy. After being comforted by Heartbeat, Star's positive emotions purged the Nine-Tails' hatred within his drained energy. With Heartbeat holding the Nine-Tails at bay, Star quickly made a large number of clones, entered Sage Mode, and bombarded the Nine-Tails with the combination of Spiraling Spheres, weakening the Nine-Tails further and completely separating him from his large portion of energy. When his chakra merged into Star, the enraged and emaciated Nine-Tails attempted to fire a much larger blast, but his attack was ultimately dissipated as Star used a new, stronger seal to imprison the fox once again. As the Nine-Tails disappeared into the darkness, he told Star that he would never forget this defeat. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", as Star and Hawthorn continued their way toward the battlefield, the Nine-Tails pulled his jinchuriki into his subconscious, berating him for squandering his energy and calling him naive for thinking he could stop the war and bear the hatred by himself. When the Nine-Tails failed to once again tempt Star with power, the fox then went off to claim that his attempt to put an end to hatred was futile, using his history with Moonlight as proof. In retaliation, Star pinned the fox down, refuting that it was the one who was being naive. As Star exclaimed with great confidence that he would find a way to end the war, the Nine-Tails, recalling his jinchuriki's growth, condescendingly complimented him for finally learning how to stand up for himself, before being unnerved by Star's promise to someday resolve the fox's own hatred. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Recurring Characters